Touch input may allow a user to provide input to an electronic device without the use of a keyboard, mouse, or other peripheral device. In some cases, an electronic device may allow for a user to provide touch input with a stylus. A stylus may allow for more precise user input and may cause fewer contaminants on a display screen than user input provided by a finger.